


Gamer Leet?

by Aerias_A_Writer



Series: Worm Fanfiction Bingo [3]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: Leet isn't sure if he is having a breakdown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, what have I done?

Dominic gaped at the words floating in front of him, the words a stark white in a glowing blue box. It looked just like any other game notification he'd ever seen in just about any game he'd ever played except that he wasn't playing a game. He'd just woken up not even five minutes ago and was still sitting in bed staring uncomprehendingly.  
**[You slept in your bed. Your HP and MP has been fully restored.]**  
"Hey, you up yet Dom?" Jeff poked his head in around the door frame. Dominic looks over, taking in Jeff's curious face that quickly faded into a look of concern. "Are you alright?"  
"I think I've gone crazy." Dominic's voice threatens to break as he speaks. "I'm seeing a notification box. Oh my god, I've been driven mad by my obsession with video games. How could this happen?!"  
Three quick steps and Jeff was slapping Dominic across the face. Red blossomed over half of his face before Dominic blinked, focusing on his best friend.  
"Calmer now?" Jeff asked, blue eyes wide with concern. Dominic nodded. "Good, now what does it say?"  
"You slept in your bed. Your HP and MP has been fully restored," The blond dutifully read.  
"Mmmm," Jeff nodded thoughtfully. "Fairly standard stuff. Have you tried accessing a menu or your status yet? Maybe you can check if you can create a party and invite me?"  
Dominic gaped, then scrambled for words before squeaking out, "Create Party?"  
**[Party Name?]**  
"Oh my god," Dominic whimpered. Jeff sighed, waiting beside him patiently.  
**[Party Name: Oh my god. Correct?]**  
"No! No! Not that!" Dominic's voice trembled, the note of hysteria creeping in again.  
**[Party Name: No not that. Correct?]**  
"No! Uber and Leet."  
**[Party Name: Uber and Leet. Correct?]**  
"Yes!"  
**[Party Uber and Leet has been created.]**  
"Thank god," Dominic muttered, "Invite Uber to party Uber and Leet."  
"Oh," Jeff stared at the pop up box in his face for a moment before pushing 'accept'. "Well, good news is you're not crazy, dude."  
**[Uber is now in Party Uber and Leet.]**  
"Well. . . that's good to know," Dominic said faintly.  
"Check your status," Jeff more or less orders as he pulls up his own.  
"Status."  
**[Dominic Borders]**  
**[Leet]**  
**[The Gamer]**  
**[Lv 1 Exp: 0.00%]**  
**[HP: 100/100]**  
**[MP: 100/100]**  
**[STR: 5]**  
**[AGI: 5]**  
**[VIT: 5]**  
**[INT: 5]**  
**[WIS: 5]**  
**[CHA: 5]**  
**[LUK: 5]**  
**[Unspent Points: 0]**  
"Fuck," Dominic turned to Jeff, "I'm at level 1."  
Jeff paused, "Well, I guess we'll have to fix that won't we."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess these drabbles are working for me because here's another one.

**[Skills]**

**[Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv Max]**

**[Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv Max]**

**[Tinker Shard: Complete Tech Tree Access (Passive) Lv Max (Warning: Crippled)]**

Dominic stared, mouth gaping. He turned to Jeff then back again.

**[(Warning: Crippled)]**

It was still there, taunting him. He started to get angry as he pressed the warning to try to get a better understanding.

**[(Warning: Crippled) - Entity Shards are purposely limited as a way to encourage shard hosts to use them creatively.]**

"Shard hosts?" Dominic and Jeff paused looking at each other, then back again. Jeff ran a hand through his black hair and slumped down beside Dominic on the couch. After Dominic's party creation earlier, his stomach had interrupted them so loudly they'd agreed to resume exploring this real life gamer thing when breakfast was finished. Now this.

"What the hell is an Entity?"

"Got me," Jeff pulled up his own skills box. "I've got a crippled thinker shard."

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck is this?" Dominic groaned. "Do you think we can get rid of the limiters on our power shards?"

"I have no idea, but would that Entity thing do if we did?"

Dominic paled slightly, "I don't think I want to find out."

"So I guess we just work around them," Jeff offered. "With the stats offered under the Status screen and the added option of mana we could get some great new abilities to work with."

**[An insightful deduction causes your INT to go up by 1.]**

". . . I guess that works," Dominic huffs. Jeff laughs and playfully reaches over to poke at one of Dominic's thin arms.

"Come on, we can use this time to do a work out. You know, try to figure out which methods of exercise works best with which stats."

**[An insightful deduction causes your INT to go up by 1.]**

"What the hell that was freaking common sense!" Dominic waved a fist at the screen. "How was that an insightful deduction?!"

Jeff just shakes his head and taking Dom's arm starts to lead him towards the home gym. "Just ignore it, Dom. If the systems wants to toss around stat points then that just helps us reach our goals that much faster."

"Fine," Dominic grumbles.

**[A compassionate demeanor causes your CHA to go up by 1.]**

"Arrrggghhh!!"

**Author's Note:**

> 1.3 Leet


End file.
